


Enter

by TheVillageWitch



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, i guess... is very vague though..., i know the fandom’s been dead since the magazine died so i don’t expect much, i wanted yuzu to appear so here she is!... only her voice though, idek if kazuhiko/oruha/suu is a tag but they are family in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillageWitch/pseuds/TheVillageWitch
Summary: Gingetsu reflexes a little about his current life and situation before a mission.





	Enter

**Author's Note:**

> did a just write a highkey vague cyber au of an already cyber au??? anyway, this plot (if one can even call it that) has been stuck in my head since last summer when i saw a poster calling the english-learning students to write and submit a short story for a contest, and now, finally, after a year, i managed to write this down. 
> 
> i know the fandom is dead so i don't really have any expectation but meh, w/e, at least i tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> also, this is unbetaed. i just installed grammarly and it keeps marking all the words written in british english as wrong so i just changed all the s to z

The night-sky is darkened, the moon covered by clouds. Down, fog clouds the streets, allowing barely a few lights the luxury of shining through it. From his advantage point, on top of Point B, everything seems insignificant and boring. Yet it still steals his breath, something that wouldn’t have been possible until not so long ago if not for R– his brows furrow and he cuts that line of thought before it can mess with his head before work. Instead, he looks down at the synchronized wrist-watch they had been given, to make sure they still have 10 more minutes before their operation begins. The silent is enchanting and as familiar as breathing until his communication device, directly implanted inside his brain, broadcasts K’s complaining voice. “Are you doooone? Can we just go in now and get this over wiiiiith?” He drags those two letters for the sake of something (comedy, he supposes) as if he asking that several times in the past 30 minutes didn’t already convey how desperate he is to finish this. Truth be told, he is also a little anxious. There is something that has been nagging at him since they were given the mission, yet he says nothing.

Inside his brain, Y’s ever-cheerful voice immediately responds to K’s complains. “You know this is not a 20th-century sci-fi movie where the hacker-esker guy just opens the computer, smashes the keyboard with nonsense and then says 「I’m in」, right?” Y‘s voice drops to parody the infamous phrase and then returns to her normal tone. Everything was said in one breath. K’s loud laugh invades his brain and he remembers why he hates those devices.

“I know, I know, I just…” K’s voiced dies and a sigh is the only confirmation he is still there. A couple of seconds later, Y’s soft ‘I know’ is heard and with that, all communication is cut.

He checks the time again. 5 more minutes.

He looks to his right, to K and Point A’s location. He looks to his left, to C and Point C’s location. (When assigning places, K had joked about how C should guard Point C because they matched. Y had been so excited and C had accepted without further ado). He closes his eyes and reruns The Maze map and the plan in his mind. He takes special care in double-checking their main route and their two backup plans for if something goes wrong and they end up splitting.

Once he is done, he stares at the city below him. He thinks about K, far away to his right; his long-time friend, confident and actual right hand; about the beloved waiting for him back at home; about the girl they had found and ended up adopting; about how he had said that if things went smooth and their mission was flawless, then he was proposing. He thinks about C, far away to his left, so young and with an entire life full of possibilities and opportunities ahead of him; about how he had found him; about how even though he had a choice, he still chose to join the organisation and lead this kind of life; about what he could have had; but above all, about his future.

He exhales heavily, the action so unfamiliar to him that it takes him some seconds to realize it was his doing and not K’s, and focuses on the mission. And not for the first time tonight, he wishes he wasn’t there. He wishes none of them were there. Almost immediately, as a relief to his wandering thoughts, Y’s signal comes through their communicators, followed by her voice. “All done. You now may begin. Just remember: stick to the plan, follow the rules, don’t fuck up. It’s simple! Now go and good luck!” And with that silence reigns again.

Before him, a narrow path starts to appear and he starts to walk it. In his periphery, he can see two more illuminating paths that lead to the same place his is leading. They are also starting to disappear, which means his is also disappearing. He stares ahead.

It feels like he is walking slowly, like he has been walking forever when something starts to materialize somewhere in the distance, where the three paths meet. The Entrance. Or The Gates of Hell, name courtesy of K; and a very fitting one, if he must say. And just like that, he feels like he’s running, the Gates approaching him at a remarkable speed; just another reminder of what they are getting into. Y’s words echo in his head “Once you enter the Fortress you are out of my grid. You’ll stop existing in this word for the sake of existing in the other. I can’t tell for certain what you will encounter but we should assume whatever damage you take there, will be transferred to our reality. So take care and pay attention to the map, it will be able to notify you of any anomaly as soon as it happens or is created.”

“Woah, that was fast.” K’s voice breaks the silence and he realizes, to his horror, that they are all there and he can listen to him both inside and outside of his brain. It’s like the voice has an effect and you can hear them both in perfect synchrony but one in lower frequency than the other. It’s a nightmare. “It’s time to go, then.” The words are spoken more as a way of reassurance that as a statement and the three of them know it. K takes the first step and he spares a glance at C.

He thinks about Kazuhiko, his best friend –to his right–, and the women waiting for him at home. He thinks about Ran, his protégé, the word somehow wrong and mocking him –to his left–, and the life he left behind. He thinks about the Entrance and the Fortress and the Maze.

They enter.

 

He wishes they can make it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ran is 25 and he was 18 when Gingetsu had to kill him as his mission. needless to say, he disobeyed his orders.


End file.
